Of Bubblegums and Cakes
by Ayumi-Reina
Summary: Starting anew in Kanagawa, she thought life would become much better. But when one cake lead to encounters and one bubblegum lead to chaos, will she be able to cope with this new life of bubblegums, cakes and disaster? MaruixOC
1. A Sweet Encounter Part 1

Hiya All I'm posting this fic I wrote for this deal I made with my friend pixiestix110.

This is the first story I'm writing besides the stories we had to write for class. So this is my first fic obviously. Hope you enjoy it!

I had to edit some stuff off 'cause I'm really tired this chapter is supposed to be longer. xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own any component that is a part of Prince of Tennis. E.g. characters, etc.

Note: "Talk" 'Thought' –Sound-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- **_A Sweet Encounter _Part 1

"Marui! Akaya! Come on, hurry up!"

"Yeah! Coming!"

"Awww, come one give me some!!"

"Not a chance!"

I was running along the sidewalk carrying a bag of sweets happily munching on them along the way on a warm, sunny afternoon in Kanagawa. I had a donut glazed with sweet strawberry jam in my mouth, trying to eat it without making it fall onto the gray colored sidewalk while skillfully maneuvering and dodging Akaya's hopeless attacks to get my beloved food.

With both my hands and mouth full and dodging Akaya, I, miraculously, was even able to reply to an impatient Niou who was around 20 feet or so ahead of me and a hungry, very hungry in this case, Akaya ,whose whining was slowly killing my ears, kept on trying to get my sweets.

-Thump- Alas, the time came that my precious, delicious strawberry-glazed donut came falling to the ground. My heart stopped beating for a split-second and thus, I came to a sudden halt. I was only a few feet behind Niou now and Akaya was happily grabbing the bags of sweets out of my hand.

Niou's bickering and shouting gradually came to a stop. He took a few steps towards me while I hung my head down staring at my once, and still, beautiful donut. I could hear Akaya chomping on a slice of strawberry shortcake that was once in my bag of precious food.

I slowly put my head up and glared at Niou and Akaya. I saw Akaya put the half-gone piece of cake back at into its Styrofoam box and put it back in the bag very slowly. There was a deathly silence between us three for a few seconds while I was glaring.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I stood up straight and put my left hand on my hip and I scratched my head with my other hand. I, then, crossed my arms and pouted looking down at my donut.

"Uh…," Niou started," You don't really need that donut, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Akaya followed abruptly after.

"But," I replied, looking up at them.

"But, what?" Akaya said frantically; he actually seemed apologetic.

"That was the last donut." I said pouting at them.

"Oh, stop whining!" Niou said waving his hand in front of him.

He continued on talking with Akaya agreeing every now and then. I didn't catch what they said because as Niou started talking, I realized we were standing in front of a bakery. I slightly turned my head towards the bakery. It wasn't open and I haven't noticed the bakery before. 'So, it's new.' I thought.

I saw a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties give a 2-tiered cake carefully to a young girl who seemed around my age. I didn't realize that I was staring at the beautifully decorated cake that she was carrying to the front of the shop for display. She carefully set the cake down on the display in front of the glass wall that overlooked the sidewalk outside.

After she set it down, she smiled at her accomplishment and looked up. Our eyes met. I was startled at that but I quickly regained composure and smiled slightly bowing my head. She looked flustered at first but bowed at me as well.

"Marui!"

"Senpai!!"

I could feel violent shaking. I turned my head at Akaya who was screaming "Senpai!" at the top of his lungs. Niou had both of his hands on my shoulders and was violently shaking me.

"What?!" I shouted back at them while I struggled to get Niou's hands off of me.

"Stop staring at the girl!" Akaya said crossing his arms.

"She's not there anymore you know." He quickly added as I turned my head back at the shop. I could still see her but she was far back into the bakery talking to that woman, nodding every now and then.

"Marui-kun!"

"Marui-kun! MARUI BUNTA!"

"I was looking at the cake you moron!" I shouted back standing up.

–Ding Dong Ding-

I realized I was in class looking at my homeroom teacher, who was quite startled and mad at me. I was remembering what happened yesterday. Or maybe I rather fell asleep remembering that cake.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Crap." I muttered quietly. I must have been deep asleep, drooling on that cake from yesterday. A few giggles and snickers were heard as my teacher commanded me to go outside for a talk in the office. I sighed. I left my seat and started walking towards the door. I slid the door open and stepped outside. I crossed my arms and silently waited for my teacher. She came out shortly and quietly closed the door behind her. She indicated me to follow her by pointing her index finger to the direction of the office.

I was walking right behind her and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm in deep trouble,' I thought, 'If Yukimura or Sanada found out, ugh. I don't even want to think of the consequences.' I trudged along and I soon found myself to a sudden halt as my teacher paused abruptly to talk to another teacher. They talked for quite awhile and I was growing tired of standing there listening to their senseless conversation. I was late for my next class. That was for sure.

"Marui-kun."

I was startled but I replied. "Hai, sensei?"

"We'll talk later. Please escort Akayami-san to her class."

"Akayami-san?"

"She's new to the school, Marui. Please show her the classroom she will be attending and go back to your own class. Do you understand?"

"Hai, hai." I replied nodding my head slightly. 'Yes, good timing. Hope she forgets about what happened earlier.'

Indistinct talking was heard and footsteps were heard approaching the hallway. I turned my head to see Akayami-san. My eyes widened. It was her. That girl I saw yesterday with that cake masterpiece. She was talking to the same woman from yesterday and she then waved goodbye to her. She then spoke with the teachers who gestured towards me. She nodded turning towards me.

"Eh?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you reading. xD Please point out any mistakes I may have done. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Please Review and give any criticism you would like.

This is actually part 1, Marui's POV. Chapter 2 and Chapter 1 is the same chapter in different POVs. Chapter 2: A Sweet Encounter Part 2 is the girl's POV.

Thank you once again!


	2. A Sweet Encounter Part 2

Alrighty, I know it's been about 2 years already since I wrote this. But I wrote the chapter last night and yeah here we go. Haha I wanna rewrite the first chapter but um _ I'm lazy lol.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything cept for Yamato, Mom, and Airi. xD lol

**Chapter 2** – _A Sweet Encounter_ Part 2

I can't believe this is happening.

Seriously.

I tapped my foot unconsciously.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Your foot."

"Your…wait what?"

"Put your feet down. That's no way to sit. You're getting the back of the seat dirty."

My bangs flew upward as I blew them. My eyes focused on my slight uncombed hair, I relaxed my position. I slid up the car seat, dragging my feet down, off the back of my mom's seat. I put my arms back across my chest, my head towards the window on my right. Silence occupied the car. Well except for the steady beat of my brother's fingers tapping on his PSP.

"I'm sorry."

More silence.

"Airi."

I continued to stare off in the distance watching the blur of green and silhouettes of greys flicker past the car.

"Hey I know…I know you didn't want to move. You made it clear when you threw the Morimoto cake across the room. That took us about 5 hours to put the finishing touches and you kno- "

"Stop. I know I messed up. End of story. I'm sorry, I made my point crystal clear."

"Alright. I know we've been through this conversation a million times but I'm just saying again we have to get everything set up in-"

"5 days. Get us settled in about the same time, the sooner the better. Get Yamato and you ready for school by that weekend. You guys actually have to get to school on time. Trouble is out, Yamato. And as for you dear Airi, you have to help in the bakery right after school. Finding employees this fast might be a problem. I have everything set up so we can handle the first week or so of business with just us. All we need is probably a part-timer to handle the front desk stuff. I can handle the baking and decorating, Airi you can assist in both and you can handle the front desk and the phone line at any given time, right? Oh and the boxes are all in order. Those stamped with the big red bold letters that say fragile, yeah those are actually fragile. Really fragile. And carry them the right side up. It says it right on the box in-"

"Wow. I'm guessing it really was a million times I said it huh?"

"Yeah." Yamato and I said in unison. Wow. That's a first. Hell must've frozen over.

I smirked at my pristine imitation of my mom. Gosh. I'm sooo talented. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"What are you smiling about?"

I turned my head abruptly towards my brother. Doing that 180 to the left made my neck crack. Ow.

"I wasn't smiling idiot. Get your eyes checked. Your videogames are causing you brain damage."

"Well you-"

"Oh wait, you are naturally retarded. I'm sorry about the brain damage part."

I put my ultimate victory smile on. Yamato made a sour face. I could've sworn that was his real face; the make-up's wearing off. Oops for him.

"You suck."

"Yeah, you need better comebacks than that Yama-chi."

He scowled at the suffix I gave him. It fits perfectly though for me. Yama-chi. Makes him sound cute when he doesn't look it.

"You guys have to stop fighting. Ai, you have to be a good role model for you brother, he's just 8. Airi, you're 14 already. Please be nice."

"Got it. I'll put in my new year's resolution. For the year 3000."

The tapping resumed. Here we go, buried into the PSP Yama's face goes. Hmm let's see my mom's probably mentally shaking her head. Too tired to retort to my witty remarks and as for me, my face will stay as is, my eyes lingering in the hypnotizing blur of colors outside the window. And silence returns.

Sunday. First day of school tomorrow. New school. Gah. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sounds officially a new school for me. Hopefully it's not harboring any nutjobs. The nutjob meter will be reaching past the 100% mark when I get there. Nutcase coming through.

Its been a night, a full day and half a day since we came. Friday night was exhausting. We arrived and the joys of moving ensues. However, today it's a sunny day out. It'd be nice to walk around the new neighborhood. Hopefully keep track of the streets, corners and turns so I won't get lost on my way back.

I absentmindedly fixed the flowers on display at the front desk. I stood there almost hypnotized by the subtle pastel colors. I felt a rigid tap on my right shoulder. I jumped.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry hon. I didn't mean to." My mom had an honest smile on her face but her eyes and the rest of her face begged to differ.

"Could you help me with the cake display?"

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for."

I followed her silently retracing her slow gentle footsteps.

"I need this one slightly off center. I want the little cupcakes and the tea set to occupy the rest of the little table," she said picking up with utmost care, a cake masterpiece. Her eyes were fixed on it and my eyes fixed on hers. Her eyes glowed a soft yet intense flame of passion. I knew her love of cakes and baking. I got mine from hers. I took a step back giving her space to turn around to face me with the 2-tiered cake. She picked her head up slowly and meticulously handed me the cake. I eagerly thrust my hands out and let the cake slide into my nervous hands. I don't want this to be another Morimoto disaster.

I took my time and slowly approached the display window. I checked the tiny elegant Victorian tea table and set the cake down slightly off center as my mom wanted it. I picked my hands up away from the cake towards me. I smiled. It was beautiful, I could imagine the elegant 19th century themed tea party the display aimed for. I looked up outside the window. My eyes met with a guy around my age perhaps. A redhead to top it off. Alright encounter number one. Crap. Here comes me the nutcase.

He smiled and slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement. I decided to mimic him, make me look less idiotic. The next thing I knew was my mom calling out to me. The last I saw of the guy was he was talking to his friends arguing perhaps. I quickly swiveled around and hurriedly walked to my mom by the back of the room.

"Alright, that looks perfect Ai. Here take the cupcakes; I'll take the tea set."

"'kay." I nodded.

Well, encounter number one in this town wasn't so bad. It lasted about 5 seconds. The worst that could happen was I would see him again in school. The school wasn't particularly large but I mean come on what are the odds?

"Eh?!"

Okay the odds are against me. I stood there flabbergasted. It's him. The first student I meet in Rikkai Dai. It had to be him. He must think I'm an idiot. I looked really stupid yesterday. Hahaha. And probably right now too. Encounter number 2. Hell just rekindled its fiery flames and burned me alive. Kami-sama isn't there to help me. But… oh dear Kami-sama help me get through this.

Damneth. I really liked this fic. And I still don't know where its going but haha hey, I got to the second chapter…after 2 years.

Sooo I got really motivated to continue because at the most I expected 3 reviews…not 10. xD I'm happy so I giveth new chapter _ lol

I'll continue. I'll write the next chapter noow!! More Marui next chap!

R&R please :] Critique, rave, correct, scold-me-for-not-giving-new-chapter-earlier, anything. I'llbe glad to hear your thoughts. xD

And as you probably noticed…her mom is a neat freak, everything must be in order, in schedule and sparkling clean. Yamato is…atypical 8 year old maybe a little bit more secluded than others xD lol and Airi, sarcastic, kinda anti-social *coughalotcough* kinda self-conscious. And whatever you interpret her as. xD I just wrote and wrote and wrote….I have nothing set up in mind… for any of my OCs… so bear with me.

Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
